runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Knights' Revenge
Main Characters * Sjblade-Main Protagonist Warrior Level 36 Full Adamant, Adamant 2-H Sword * Jmongoose727 Warrior Level 36 Full Adamant, Adamant Scimitar * LucWasHere22 Ranger (But really Warrior in the real game) Level 5 Leather Chaps and Bronze Chainbody, Training Bow and Arrows * Garrett212 (Really Garrett2 12 but I don't like spaces) Warrior/Mage Level 61 Rune Chainbody and Rune Full Helmet, Rune Longsword * Lifeofskills Warrior Level 36 (Really 124) Full Mithril, Mithril Battle-Axe * Grant207 Mage Level 67 Full Dragon, Saradomin Staff * Black Knight King-Main Antagonist Warrior Level 40 Full Black, Black 2-H Sword Story Clop, Clop, Clop an army of Black Knights practice their swordsmanship in their fortress. Black Knight King: We must get back those who foiled our plans! Black Knight Audience: Roars of approval Black Knight King: We'll get back those who foiled our and Zamorak's plans! Black Knight Audience: Roars of approval Black Knight King: We will begin tomorrow! ---- It was a bright day in Varrock where Sjblade stood fighting a guard. The fight is disrupted by a loud roar and the King of Varrock is readying for his announcement. King: There is an army of Black Knights heading our way. Townspeople: Groans Lifeofskills: I'll take them;I have skills! King: No we cannot risk anymore deaths in Varrock and you don't even have a proper grave marker. Lifeofskills: We'll see abo- A rune arrow whizzes by and strucks the throne of the King. Inside is a wrapped message. King: Reading off the message We are the Black Knights and we declare a ransom of 500,000 GP or else we burn down our city. Town Crier: We don't have that much. King: We need a plan and one fa- The Northern Gate is battered open and a swarm of Black Knights enter Varrock with shiny Black swords. A nearby guard tries to intervene but he is killed by a Black Knight and with seeing that, the King ordered an immediate evacuation of the city. The citizens races out of the Southern Gate in clusters with some being attacked by Dark Wizards. Sjblade and his group of Lifeofskills, Garrett212, LucWasHere22, Grant207, and Jmongoose727 is in front and is heading off to Lumbridge. LucWasHere22: Do you think they'll follow us to Lumbridge? Garrett212: Nothings certain but I'm pretty sure they won't. If they do, I'll slash them with my Longsword noob. LucWasHere22: Why do you all call me noob?! Sjblade: Because your level is lower than us so we call you noob. LucWasHere22: It's no fair. Grant207: Yes it is. LucWasHere22: No it isn't! Grant207: Will you shut up? LucWasHere22: I'm hungry. Grant207: Clenches fist and a nearby chicken bursts to flames Go and get it. LucWasHere22: I'm not really hungry. Grant207: I'm going to- Sjblade: Take it easy we're here in Lumbridge. Jmongoose727: Yay now all I want is a steak and maybe a cherry pie. ---- An Hour Later... Jmongoose727: Alright who says we go and claim back Varrock?! All: Me. Sjblade: Well we must have a plan. Getting into Varrock head on isn't going to get us something. Lifeofskills: From what I heard the Black Knights always have many guards around Southern and Eastern Gates. The guards around the Northern Gates thin out at night so attacking from the Wilderness would be the best idea. LucWasHere22: Doesn't the Wilderness have...Giant Rats? Jmongoose727: Coughs Noob Coughs Lifeofskills: Anyway...we'll head out tomorrow and attack tomorrow night. All: Agreed. Lifeofskills: For now lets get some rest. Light goes off and all is quiet. ---- Next Morning, Sjblade wakes up to and smells some burnt meat. Sjblade: Groans What happened? Jmongoose727: The idiots Grant207 and Garrett212 burned our breakfast. Sjblade: Well what are we going to eat? Jmongoose727: I got some potatoes;they might not be the best tasting raw but it's food. Sjblade: Groans again and eats the potato Lifeofskills: Lets head on out. ---- Afternoon...the group reaches Faldor. Grant207: Shall we stop for some supplies? LucWasHere22: I'll scout. Grant207: Lifeofskills go with him. Sjblade and Jmongoose727 come with me. Garrett212: What will I do? Grant207: Stay here and wait for further orders. Garrett212: Ok. ---- 30 minutes later...the gang rendezvous at Faldor. Lifeofskills: What did you guys find? Sjblade, Grant207, and Jmongoose727: Some armor for LucWasHere22. Garrett212: Some GP, a couple of pie crusts, and some runes. LucWasHere22: We found some meat, flour, and fresh water. Sjblade: We can make some meat pies with that. Grant207: Yes but I was hoping for some Lobsters or Swordfish. Sjblade: Unfortunately that's all we have. Garrett212: Sorry. They make the meat pies and cook them over a stove. The meat pies are quickly devoured. Lifeofskills: We're very close to the Wilderness so lets get some rest now and attack at midnight. All: Agreed. ---- 12:00...the group ready their gear and prepare to do battle. Sjblade: Sharpens his sword Lets review our plan. Lifeofskills: Yes. We must head off to the Wilderness and wait until the guards start thinning out. The group heads off to the Wilderness close to Varrock's Northern Gate. They hide behind a giant rock. Lifeofskills: There they are;they're thinning! Garrett212: We'll need some kind of distraction. He looks at a nearby wagon Sjblade: Following Garrett212's eyes That can work. LucWasHere22: We can pretend we're supply wagons coming into Varrock. Grant207: Exactly. Jmongoose727: Alright, I'll piece this piece of junk together. Sjblade: I'll help. ---- An hour later and the wagon is ready. LucWasHere22: Alright let's test this. Wagon breaks Black Knight 1: Who's there? LucWasHere22: We're going to need a better idea. Sjblade: Let's do this the old fashioned way. Grant207: Ok follow my lead. Summons a wolf in front of Black Knights The wolf charges at the Black Knight but is easily dispersed. Black Knight 2: Whoever you are, you can do better that that. Sjblade runs up and draws the sword. Sjblade: From what I heard, Adamant can easily slash Black Armour. Black Knight 1 and 2: Draws sword. Jmongoose727: Runs next to Sjblade and draws scimitar Black Knight 1: Slashes at Jmongoose Jmongoose727: Blocks attack Hah! You can do better than that. Black Knight 1: How about this?! Slashes again but much more harder. The attack cuts into Jmongoose727. Jmongoose727: Hah! Just a few HP that's all now how about this! Thrusts and Grant207 uses the Teleport to Lumbridge Spell on Black Knight 1. How are you doing Sjblade? Sjblade: Better than you. Jumps up and smashes Black Knight 2. Coast's clear. Grant207: I'll give them a wake-up call. Casts Fire Missile Spell which makes a great bang. That'll wake them up. Suddenly the torches light up and the group finds themselves surrounded by Black Knights. Black Knight King: We've been expecting you. We'll let you off easy...if you surrender your weapons. LucWasHere22: We've been expecting you too! Fires an arrow at Black Knight King Black Knight King easily blocks the attack and his army sends a rain of arrows down. Grant207 uses his Arrow Protection Spell and blocks all the attacks. Grant207: I got this. Fires an Air Missile at a Black Knight. Garrett212: Draws longsword and thrusts it at nearby Black Knights who fall to its power. Lifeofskills: Draws battle-axe and slams it on a Black Knight. The Black Knight King seeing that the group are much more powerful than he suspected, runs towards the entrance to the sewers. Sjblade sees this and follows him. Black Knight King: Hah! You cannot defeat me as I'm much more powerful. Sjblade: You're going to get owned! Black Knight King: It's not going to be that does it. Opens and slides down hatch. Sjblade: I'm coming for you! Opens hatch and follows Black Knight King. Black Knight King: Draws sword Bring it on!!!! Sjblade: Draws sword and activates Strength prayer I'll start. Sjblade slashes at Black Knight King who blocks the attack and slashes back dealing a large amount of damage to Sjblade. He recovers and smashes Black Knight King sending back. Knowing he is almost out of HP, Sjblade eats a leftover meat pie and braces himself for an attack. Black Knight King attacks but gets his sword locked with Sjblade's. Sjblade: Hehehehe. Sjblade chops and Black Knight King drops the sword. Black Knight King tries to get his sword but knowing this Sjblade also activates his Attack prayer and deals a blow that sends Black Knight King into a vortex. ---- Sjblade returns from the sewer to find his group alright. Jmongoose727: We won all because Grant207 summoned the Black King Dragon to aid us. By the way, what happened to Black Knight King? Sjblade: Oh he got sucked into some vortex. Varrock will need to recover;lets get some rest in Faldor. All: Agreed! The group marches away and dawn begins to bathe Varrock in its light. ---- Some where far away... Black Knight King: Emerges out of the vortex into an unknown world. Wher- A giant roar cuts him off and Black Knight King realizes that he is surrounded by Greater Demons.